Villainy - Crusader
The Crusader is a villain with dedication - whether to a god, a country, or simply a way of life. He considers himself one of the faithful and loyal who have never questioned the righteousness of his cause. He sees himself as a champion of all that is good and right, seeking out and punishing the wicked and those who have offended his patron god, king, or cause. Others loyal to his cause view him in the same way - as a hero of the land. He is driven by some order - be it divine, royal, or otherwise - to eliminate a certain race, religion, group, or nation. Rather than pursue a war, he pursues genocide in the the name of righteousness. The reasons for this group requiring destruction are largely meaningless; the Crusader is only following what he knows he must. The emotional motivations for this villain are staggeringly complex, and involve mixtures of faith, loyalty, honor, and duty. For whatever reason, he believes his patron is right, and serves flawlessly, but not mindlessly. The Crusader is the pawn of another, to be sure, but his thoughts are his own. He uses a great deal of creativity to pursue a far-reaching goal of genocide. He may lead battles against a chosen foe, but he realizes it would take too long to eliminate an entire people in this fashion. Instead, he may organize massacres, leading his followers to slaughter entire settlements regardless of age or gender. He may lay careful traps, such as barricading targets in their homes and setting them ablaze. The Crusader is not above poisoning an entire city's water supply if it means slaying the enemies of his patron. Whilst honorable and noble to those he meets, the Crusader displays none of these qualities to his sworn foes. He will lie and manipulate if he feels it will help him meet his goals. In spite of this, he does not hate his targets. He may even feel remorse or pity for them. His goal is not to make them suffer, merely to kill them. He may even express remorse for his deeds, but will also comment on their necessity. The loyalty and faith of the Crusading villain is a beacon to others who share his beliefs. He attracts many followers who share his agenda. These followers may even have their own objectives, but understand that the sworn enemy must be eliminated by any means. The Crusader makes a fine villain if his motivations are well-established and his personality makes him a charming, likable individual. It is easy for PCs to hate a mass murderer, but when the villain is a kind and gentle soul to all others, they may have more trouble facing him directly, particularly if they are not one of his targets. Variant Crusader Villains Political: The Political Crusader believes that he is following the will of the people. He fights to oust the current government, which he sees as evil. He will do anything to accomplish his goals. Religious: The Religious Crusader believes that his religion is the only right one. He believes that god gave him the right to deal with those who break the tenets of his faith. Social: The Social Crusader is just trying to make things better for everyone - no matter what it takes. The end justifies the means. Back to Devoted.